


A Shift in Perspective

by thepottermalfoyproblem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Chocobros - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, OT4, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, the regalia has seen some shit, toast-eating fuckups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/thepottermalfoyproblem
Summary: The chocobros have been out on the road for a couple of weeks now, and Ignis has an itch he needs to scratch in the worst way. Prompto isn't entirely aware of what is actually going on between his three best friends, but he is quickly brought into the fold in the most pleasurable way Ignis can think of...(aka the first time Prompto actually got involved with his friends. The Regalia may never be the same again.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS. PLOT HAPPENED. SORRY.  
> This was supposed to be a PWP... it is not. 
> 
> For people reading my fix-it au... I'll get back to that soon. I just had to write this idea out of my system, lol.

Noctis smelled trouble.

Gladio’s face shone unusually pink in the firelight when he approached Noctis and Prompto one evening. The boys looked up from their phones, Kings Knight casting an eerie glow on their faces. Across the fire, Ignis was making a point to look anywhere but their direction, face the color of the tomatoes he loved so much.

“What’s up with Iggy?” he said to Gladio, who was rubbing the back of his neck and not making eye contact.

“He lost a bet. Look, I need a favor.” Gladio flung himself down in the chair next to Noctis, letting out a long slow breath. “Can you drive tomorrow so Iggy can get me off in the back seat?” The words left his mouth in a rush, and across the fire Ignis slapped a hand over his face as it became impossibly redder.

On the other side of Noctis, Prompto choked on his drink, spraying soda onto his phone screen. “Dude, what?” he wheezed when he stopped coughing long enough to suck in sufficient air.

“You heard me, I’m not repeating myself.” Gladio tried his best to shrink his six foot six frame further into the chair.

Noctis stared flatly at Gladio over the top of his phone. “Is this revenge for the shower incident?”

Prompto’s head swiveled towards Noctis so fast it made owls everywhere jealous. “Excuse me, what am I missing here?”

Noctis didn’t even look at his friend, still leveling Gladio with a princely stare. “Ignis has a thing for fucking in public places, Prom. Last time they woke me up, so I flushed the toilet while they were getting handsy in the shower.” At the utter silence coming from his friend, Noct looked over to see Prompto’s mouth hanging wide open in shock.

“So, Gladio and Ignis… are a thing?” Prompto finally said slowly, and Gladio groaned, finally sinking his head into his hands.

“You couldn’t tell from all the flirting and the way the bathroom smells like a pair of oversexed garulas?” drawled Noctis.

“I do not smell like an oversexed garula,” interjected Ignis, finally emerging from the relative safety of his camp stove. “That particular title belongs to a certain prince.” Noctis opened his mouth to protest, but Ignis wasn’t done. “I’m sorry, Prompto. Gladio wasn’t aware you hadn’t been informed of our… arrangement.” The glare and the dry piece of toast shoved in Gladio’s direction indicated that Ignis was definitely aware. Noctis too received a single piece of toast, seasoned with Ignis’s ire.

“Hey, what did I do?” Noctis poked at the toast, offended.

“It’s what you didn’t do that has me concerned.” Ignis turned away from the prince and gazed, considering, at Prompto. “Since these two didn’t see fit to bring you up to speed, why don’t you come help me make some real food and we can discuss this. Like adults.” This last was said with a stern glare in the direction of the prince and his shield.

“Y-yeah. I’d appreciate that, Iggy.” Prompto pushed himself to his feet and followed Ignis back around the fire, where the two of them talked quietly over dinner preparations.

Gladio stared dejectedly at his toast. “Damnit, Noctis. I thought you were gonna discuss everything with him before we left Insomnia.”

“Timing was never right,” muttered Noctis. “I mean, how do you tell your best friend that you’re fucking your two other friends and you’d like to also fuck him?”

“Exactly like that?” said Gladio incredulously. “It’s not difficult.”

“Says the man whose harem only expanded because I walked into your apartment at precisely the wrong moment.” Noctis raised his toast in mock salute. For a little while the camp was peaceful, sounds of crunching toast and crackling fire overlaying the quiet background of Ignis and Prompto’s whispered conversation.

Finally, Gladio broke the silence. “I do not have a harem.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Noctis dropped his toast crusts back onto his plate with a look of disgust before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Gladio’s temple. “If Prom’s not on board, I can take you two on a private drive next time we’re in Lestallum. We can leave him in the market for a long afternoon of photography or something.”

Gladio chuckled, “I don’t think that will be a problem.” At Noctis’s questioning look, he nodded to their friends across the fire. Ignis had dropped the pretense of cooking, or perhaps gotten to a stopping point, and had the side of Prompto’s face cupped gently in one hand. The other hand was drawing the other boy in by the waist, pulling him close for a soft, intimate kiss. Prompto himself had his hands curled into the front of Ignis’s shirt, eyes fluttering shut with a smile. Noctis almost felt like he should look away, the scene nearly too sweet in the flickering firelight.

Then the two drew apart, soft smiles on their lips, and Prompto nodded at something Ignis said, a faint flush beginning to crawl up his neck and across his cheeks.

Gladio elbowed Noctis hard in the ribs. “He looks practically edible.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Go get cup noodles then, I think Ignis might murder us if we touched Prompto right now.” Indeed, the adviser still had one hand protectively curled around Prompto’s hip…

“Are they still watching us?” whispered Ignis, stirring the pot of curry with his free hand.

Prompto hummed positively, eyes still a little glazed from their kiss.

“Good,” said Ignis, holding up a spoonful of curry. “Here, darling, try this.”

With a small whimper, Prompto opened his mouth obediently, letting Ignis feed him a bite of curry and follow it up with another gentle kiss. When he drew back, Ignis’s face was serious.

“You don’t have to join us if you don’t want to, or simply because you feel obligated to.”

“It’s fine, Iggy, really,” stammered out Prompto, blush spreading from his cheeks up to his ears. “I… I’m flattered that you all want me. Yeah, its a lot to take in… but I’m cool with it.”

After a few more minutes of quiet conversation, Prompto slipped out of Ignis’s grasp, bowl of curry in hand. With a glance over his shoulder and a timid smile at Noctis, he disappeared into the tent. Ignis brought his bowl of curry over to where Gladio and Noctis still sat, looking a little dazed.

“He’s going to sleep on it, and we’ll find out if you can try your little experiment in the morning,” said Ignis. “Honestly, Noctis, what were you thinking, bringing him on this roadtrip without warning him? Even Lady Lunafreya knows about us.”

Noctis sprawled backwards in his chair with a sigh. “I was a little afraid I think,” he said after a moment. “Luna’s known about us since before the engagement, and she’s always approved. Prompto’s my only friend I haven’t known literally forever, what if he decided that this…” he gestured at the three of them, “… was too weird. What if I’d lost him? He’d still be in Insomnia, or worse…” Noctis trailed off, trying not to consider that possibility.

“Oh, Noct.” Ignis’s voice was soft, and he kissed his prince on the forehead. “That boy loves you unconditionally. He’d follow you to hell and back if you asked him to.”

“We all would,” said Gladio, leaning forward to grasp Noctis’s hand.

Noctis smiled, a little shakily. “Thanks guys.” He stood up, about to head for the tent, but Ignis blocked his path.

“It’s nice out here tonight. Why don’t you and Gladio enjoy the stars?”

Gladio made an indignant noise. “You can’t kick a man out of his own tent!”

“I can and I will,” said Ignis firmly. “The two of you made a mess that I had to clean up. Therefore, I’m calling dibs and you both can sleep out here.”

Noctis was immediately suspicious. “What do you mean you’re calling dibs?”

Ignis grinned at him, teeth gleaming white in the moonlight. “Prompto needs to consider before he commits, and you two have done quite enough already. So I’ll be giving him a hand with his decision, if he wants.”

Gladio and Noctis watched in shock as Ignis turned on his heel and walked away, before looking at each other with wide eyes.

“We’re in so much trouble,” said Noctis weakly.

“Yeah, we are,” agreed Gladio.

——

Prompto looked up from his quickly emptying bowl of curry as Ignis pushed aside the tent flap and crawled into the cozy space. The adviser settled in beside him, his own bowl still full and steaming. They ate quietly together, shoulders pressed against one another, and when they were done Ignis collected the bowls. He made no move to leave the tent however, stacking the dishware neatly by the tent flap along with their discarded shoes. Prompto wondered if it was a trick of the light that made the tips of Ignis’s ears glow pink.

Ignis dropped back down onto the ground in front of Prompto, taking one of his calloused gunner’s hands between his own. “I know this is a lot to ask, since you just found out about all of us, but would you mind terribly if we punished the other two a little bit?”

Prompto chuckled. “I already said yes, several times. You don’t have to keep asking, as if I’m going to run away when three of the most handsome men on Eos want me in their bed.” He tilted his head, considering. “Though, I agree, Gladio and Noct handled this badly. What kind of punishment did you have in mind?”

“Well,” drawled Ignis. “I’ve banished them from the tent for the night, told them I’d claimed dibs on you since I had to clean up their mess.”

“That seems like a promising start,” said Prompto, a little breathlessly. It was hard to concentrate with a man like Ignis Scientia leaning into your personal space, looking rumpled and extremely kissable. He felt his neck flush up to his cheeks and down across his chest and shoulders, and watched with a flattered fascination as Ignis’s eyes tracked the spread of pink from under the edges of his vest.

“Just how far down does your blush go?” murmured Ignis, almost as if to himself, and Prompto suddenly felt brave.

He leaned back, unfolding his legs so they bracketed Ignis. “Why don’t you come over here and find out?” he said with a smirk.

Ignis’s eyes went dark, and a predatory smile hung on his lips. He leaned over Prompto, bending down and trailing kisses from his jaw to his ear. “Anything I should know before we get started?” he whispered, nipping at Prompto’s earlobe.

“D-don’t move my wrist-cuffs. Any-anything else is - _hah-_ fair game.”

“Anything else, hmm.” Ignis sat back, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Prompto’s fingers itched to help him, but he hung back, settling for merely watching as the silk fluttered off of Ignis’s shoulders to pool on the tent floor. Shirt discarded and glasses placed carefully in their case, Ignis resumed his place above Prompto, pressing a kiss against his parted lips. This kiss was nothing like the sweet, gentle one they had shared by the fire, instead it was firm and demanding, teeth nipping at lips and tongue pressing insistent between Prompto’s teeth. Prompto groaned, wrapping his arms around Ignis’s bare back, fingernails pressing crescent marks into the pale skin of his shoulders.

Ignis let out a shaky breath at the pinprick pain of Prompto’s nails. Sliding his hands up the sides of the other man’s tank top, he made quick work of divesting him of his vest and shirt, leaving Prompto half-naked and flushed on the floor of the tent. The pink that started at his neck dipped down across his freckled shoulders and chest, fading in the general vicinity of his navel. With a hum of approval, Ignis kissed his way down from Prompto’s neck onto his chest, pausing to swipe his tongue over one rosy nipple.

Prompto stuffed his fist in his mouth to stifle his sudden cry, but Ignis gently pulled his arm down to his side. “None of that now. Let them hear what they can’t have tonight.”

The younger man whimpered, hands twitching to cover his glowing face, but instead settled for threading them through Ignis’s hair. He gave an experimental tug and Ignis sighed out a contented moan as he went back to kissing his way down Prompto’s chest. His kisses were interspersed with small nips to Prompto’s abs, and the gunner shuddered beneath him, breath stuttering through his kiss-swollen lips.

“F-fuck, Ignis. Keep t-this up and I’m not go _oohh_ … going to last very long.” Prompto’s fingers were tightening in Ignis’s hair, hips bucking slightly of their own accord as he struggled to keep some semblance of composure.

“That’s somewhat the idea,” said Ignis, lips ghosting to the edge of Prompto’s waistband. Prompto groaned, letting go of Ignis and pushing himself up on his elbows to watch as the adviser popped open the button on his coeurl print pants and deftly slid them down his legs, leaving only his chocobo boxers in their wake. Ignis eyed the tented fabric appreciatively, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss on the dampened head.

Prompto’s arms trembled and he fell back to the ground with a reverent “fucking astrals, Iggy” that turned into a shuddering, sobbing cry as Ignis pulled down his boxers and took Prompto entirely into his mouth in one smooth motion. He paused there, fluttering his tongue teasingly along the underside of his cock, until Prompto reached down and gripped Ignis’s hair with a sense of urgency. Then he started bobbing up and down, hands braced on either size of Prompto’s hips, gazing up at him through the fringe of his hair, styling long since undone by his partner’s eager fingers and the rising humidity in the small tent.

Fingers tightening in Ignis’s hair, a string of sobbing curses falling from his lips, Prompto fell apart under Ignis’s talented mouth. With a moan that vibrated through Prompto’s cock, Ignis reached down to palm himself through his still-buttoned slacks. It was almost painful the way he strained against the fabric, but he could not make his arousal-shaking hands work well enough to free himself. Beneath him, Prompto’s whole body arched and he panted raggedly between cries of pleasure.

“Ig-Ignis…” he said, voice leaving his mouth in a high pitched whine. “I’m so close. Your mouth is fucking perfect, please.” He cried out again, legs wrapping around Ignis’s bare torso, drawing him impossibly closer. Ignis grunted at the sudden constriction, but then was throughly distracted by the way he could lift Prompto’s hips to meet him, thrust for thrust. A few more seconds and Prompto pulled Ignis tight against him as he came: legs shaking, hands tangled in his partner’s hair, Ignis’s name a howling cry falling from his lips.

Ignis swallowed down Prompto’s release with a gasping moan, withdrawing with a wet pop and a long stripe licked up the underside of his dick. Prompto’s legs fell weakly from where they had wrapped around Ignis, and the blond chuckled and pulled him up for a slow, lazy kiss.

“Give me a moment to recover and I can give you a hand,” said Prompto quietly, hesitant to disturb the sudden silence.

Ignis’s ears flushed and he shifted uncomfortably, “Ah, no need.”

Prompto wrinkled his nose in confusion for a second, then his eyes widened as understanding dawned. “You didn’t…”

“I did, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention it to the others.” Ignis looked pained.

Leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Ignis’s cheek, Prompto giggled softly. “I’ll keep it to myself then. Those two don’t deserve to know anyway.”

They curled around each other in peaceful silence, slowly cooling down. Outside the tent, they heard Gladio grumble, albeit slightly breathlessly, “He wasn’t fucking kidding about calling dibs. Astrals, they probably heard Prompto all the way in Tenebrae.”

Prompto giggled himself to sleep.

——

The next morning, Ignis awoke to a gentle pressure on his chest. He blinked blearily at the ceiling of the tent, momentarily wondering why it felt so empty, before glancing down to find an extremely naked Prompto sprawled across him. Smirking at the memories of the night before, he carefully nudged the sleeping blond over so he could shuck off his ruined pants and rummage for a fresh pair.

Prompto whined sleepily and rolled towards him as he finished dressing, fingers grasping at his arm and attempting to tug him back down. Ignis let out a fond laugh, reaching over to ruffle Prompto’s hair. “Rise and shine, darling.”

The effect was instantaneous. Prompto shot upwards, eyes wide with panic, looking wildly around the tent before settling on Ignis. He relaxed when he saw the adviser. “It wasn’t a dream then.”

Ignis chuckled. “I should certainly hope not.” He tossed Prompto his discarded clothes, watching appreciatively as the blond tugged them on. “I imagine the others haven’t woken yet, would you like to help me prepare breakfast?”

“Oh man, I’m starving,” moaned Prompto at the thought of food.

Ignis smirked as he pushed open the tent flap, dawn light streaming into the tent. “Of course you are.”

True to Ignis’s prediction, their exiled companions were still asleep, curled together in a nest of blankets Noctis had probably pulled from somewhere in his armiger. Ignis spared a fond gaze for them before pulling ingredients out of the cooler for breakfast. “What do you think, Prompto? Do I need to make some extra protein this morning?”

Prompto, leaning against the camp table, choked on the orange juice he was drinking, a blush dusting his cheeks. When Ignis looked at him in concern he shrugged, “I guess you should, gotta keep our strength up on the road today.”

Ignis’s eyes glinted darkly behind his glasses, “Are you sure?”

Tilting his head in thought, Prompto waited a moment to respond. “I dunno, maybe I need a little more encouragement?”

“Cheeky,” said Ignis, but his smile was fond as he bent to press a kiss to Prompto’s lips.

“Get a room,” called Gladio, breaking the peaceful morning air.

“Already did,” shot back Ignis and, to Prompto’s delight, accompanied the words with his middle finger.

Breakfast proceeded smoothly after that, and Prompto realized how much had flown over his head in the past few weeks of travel. Like the way Gladio gave Ignis the first cup of Ebony, fingers brushing as the mug changed hands, or the way Noctis leaned into Gladio’s space to steal bits of bacon. Except now he too was included in the morning ritual, Ignis smiling at him over his coffee and Gladio ruffling his hair as he crossed the campground to grab seconds. It wasn’t that he hadn’t felt included before, but more that Prompto felt that now there was more weight to the actions.

Prompto startled from his musings when Noctis dropped directly into his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “So, what’cha say to joining Gladio’s harem?”

“I told you last night, I do not have a fucking harem!” yelled Gladio from where he was shoveling a mountain of pancakes onto his plate.

Lips twitching in an attempt to not bust out laughing, Prompto wrapped his arms around his best friend. “I suppose I could try.”

Noctis crowed with delight and turned to wave a hand at Ignis, who sighed and tossed the car keys at him. “Please make an effort to not kill us all.”

——

For most of the morning the four companions rode along in relative quiet, Noctis behind the wheel and Prompto taking enthusiastic pictures of the countryside from his perch in the passenger seat. Behind them, Gladio and Ignis were silent, but a glance in the review mirror revealed Ignis leaning contentedly into Gladio’s side, one strong arm draped over his shoulder. Both men were entranced by the book Gladio held in his other hand, the rustle of pages only occasionally breaking the stillness.

After a time, Gladio shut the book with a firm but unhurried thump, sticking it in the door and leaning forward to tap Noctis on the shoulder. “Theres a dirt road coming up, Noct, why don’t you turn there?” His voice was low, suggestive even, and Prompto felt his heart-rate tick upwards at the gravelly undertones. As Noctis chuckled and turned onto the rural road, the photographer went to stow his camera under his seat, safe and out of the way.

“Pity,” said Ignis, and Prompto paused in confusion. “I was hoping you might take a few pictures.”

Prompto laughed a bit nervously. “With the show I’m about to get, I’m concerned I might drop her. If you want I can take a few on my phone though? Easier to send them to you later anyway.” He turned in his seat, balancing on his knees and wrapping his arms around the headrest. “Might be too distracted though.”

“Let the kid be, Iggy,” said Gladio with a chuckle, pulling Ignis close and pressing his lips to the join of his neck and shoulder. “He’ll have plenty of other opportunities to get some shots of us.”

“I suppose you’re right,” replied Ignis, already breathless, ears turning pink as Gladio grinned and licked a long wet stripe up the side of his neck. Prompto whimpered at the sight and his dick twitched with interest. He glanced over at Noctis, but aside from a slight darkening of the other’s eyes, there was no sign that he was even affected.

Gladio noticed the direction of Prompto’s gaze, even though he was preoccupied with slowly unbuttoning Ignis’s shirt and sliding calloused fingers along the smooth skin underneath. “Oh, don’t worry. It might take a bit longer, but he’s just as human as the rest of us.”

“Gladio, kindly get a move on,” said Ignis through gritted teeth. “I’d like to be distracted enough that I don’t care about the utterly unsafe way Prompto is sit..- _oooh-_ _”_ His complaints came to an abrupt halt as Gladio pulled his shirt roughly off his shoulders and sank his teeth into the pale skin. He didn’t draw blood, but when he pulled back, smoothing his tongue over the abused skin, a bright red welt remained behind.

“What was that about being distracted?” said the shield smugly.

Ignis’s eyes glinted dangerously and that was the only warning Gladio had before he had a lap-full of eager adviser. Ignis’s pristine shirt crumpled to the floor of the car as he straddled him, kissing him with a little more force than entirely necessary.

From his backwards perch, Prompto had an excellent view of the way Gladio’s legs fell open to support Ignis’s thighs, the advisor’s knees settling on either side of the shield’s hips. Ignis kissed his way down Gladio’s jaw, and for a moment the other man’s eyes fluttered open, dark and glazed over with arousal, to meet Prompto’s own wide-eyed stare. With a smirk, Gladio winked at him before reaching down and grabbing Ignis’s ass with both hands, squeezing as the smaller man moaned into his shoulder, hips stuttering forward.

Gladio turned so his lips brushed against Ignis’s ear. “You like that don’t you, Iggy? We’re on the road with the top down, anyone could see you.” Ignis let out a sound that was half sob, half Gladio’s name, rocking against the other man. “And you’re so loud, love. I was going to have you put your perfect mouth to use, but now I want to hear you scream as I fuck you.”

Prompto felt his eyes grow even wider and he groaned a bit as he reached between his legs palm himself. Just hearing Gladio talk was enough to leave him rock hard and pressing himself against the back of the seat to get a little friction. Beside him, he heard Noctis whimper. Glancing to the side, he saw that the prince had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel and a sizable tent in his loose pants.

“You good, Noct?” said Prompto, voice reedy in his own ears.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Noctis’s voice came out sounding a bit strangled, but his gaze on the road was steady. “Don’t worry about me, I know my limits.”

“Ignis wouldn’t have let him drive if he wasn’t capable,” rumbled Gladio from the back seat. He’d slipped his hands down the back of Ignis’s pants while Prompto was turned away, and somehow his own leather trousers had pooled around his ankles. Prompto caught a glimpse of Gladio’s rather impressive dick as the shield lifted Ignis up to slide his pants down his legs. Ignis, arms wrapped securely around Gladio’s neck, did little more than obligingly shift to the side so one pants-leg could slide completely off, but as soon as he was free he ground down in the absolute filthiest manner Prompto had ever seen. Gladio let his head fall back with a groan, hands shaking as they settled back on Ignis’s hips.

Prompto swallowed thickly, sitting back on his heels to pull his shirt over his head, suddenly too hot despite the cool breeze flowing over the Regalia. With a sigh he dropped the offending garment on the floor behind him, palming himself through his pants once more as he watched Gladio rummage one-handed in the side door where he’d stashed his book.

“I knew I left some in here,” muttered Gladio under his breath, dodging Ignis’s kisses to peer down into the depths of the door pocket. “Noct did you…” 

Noctis’s hand appeared in Prompto’s peripheral vision, holding out a half-empty bottle of lube. “It got left up here last time, remember?” He sounded amused.

“How could I have forgotten?” Gladio took the bottle with a filthy smirk. “The crown prince of Lucis riding my dick like a pro. If I recall, we didn’t even manage to get our pants completely off that time.”

“And if I recall, you set off the car alarm.” Noctis’s retort was weak as he struggled to retain control.

Prompto sent his best friend the best side-eye he could muster under the circumstances. “You’re telling me about this later.”

“We can give you a astralsdamned reenactment later if you want,” chuckled Gladio, hauling a whimpering Ignis closer to his chest. “For now, though, I’ve got this handsome creature to fuck.” One arm wrapped around Ignis to keep him steady, Gladio made quick work of slicking up his fingers before tossing the much-abused bottle onto the seat beside him. Prompto watched with fascination as one finger was quickly joined by a second and Ignis howled a string of pleasured curses.

Fingers shaking, Prompto finally reached down and unfastened his belt and pants; half-sighing, half-groaning as he finally pulled out his achingly hard cock. He gave himself a couple experimental tugs, gripping the headrest of his seat so hard with his other hand his knuckles went white, and didn’t even attempt to hold back the shuddering moan that spilled from his lips.

Noctis made a strangled whimpering noise from the driver’s seat and the car jerked just a fraction. “I’m pulling over.”

Gladio’s chuckle turned into a groan as Ignis chose that moment to push his hands away and impale himself fully on Gladio’s cock. Ignis paused for a second, clearly acclimating himself, then started fucking himself on it at a brutal pace. It was clear the only thing Gladio could do now was hold onto Ignis’s hips and hope for the best.

“Shit.” Prompto heard Noctis mutter to himself over the slapping sound of skin against skin. The Regalia came to an abrupt halt, barely even pulled off to the side of the dirt road. Prompto leaned back and looked over at Noctis, who was frantically unbuttoning his pants, a desperate look in his eyes. He finally got his cock in hand, stroking it in time to Gladio and Ignis’s rhythm, and looked up at Prompto from under his heavy eyelashes.

Their eyes met for barely a moment, and then Prompto felt the familiar coiled warmth in his gut. “Oh, fuck. Noct…” he gasped as his legs started trembling, barely holding him upright on the seat. A few more tight strokes to his cock and he was cumming across his own belly and chest, Noctis’s eyes never leaving his and Noctis’s name falling from his lips.

“Astrals, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” panted Noctis, lust-darkened eyes sweeping over Prompto’s body where he leaned heavily back on the dash. Prompto could do little but moan, still fisting his over-sensitive cock. With a wicked grin, Noctis launched himself across the Regalia, pressing his lips against Prompto’s in a bruising kiss. As he pushed himself away, he pulled a finger through the mess on Prompto’s belly only to slowly lick the digit clean. He hummed around his finger, delighted by the way Prompto’s eyes darkened despite his spent state. In the back seat, Gladio and Ignis were still going strong, Gladio’s grunt every time he thrust upwards a perfect counterpoint to Ignis’s sharp, pleasured cry every time he ground down.

The sounds of his lovers and the sight of Prompto, mouth hanging open in shock, flushed to his navel and covered in his own release, proved too much for Noctis. After only a few more strokes to his aching cock, he spilled over his hand and onto his shirt with a quiet, contented moan. He sagged back into the drivers seat, cum splattered t-shirt sticking to his sweat-slick skin.

The noises in the back seat had reached an uneven staccato, neither man able to keep a steady rhythm as pleasure built. Gladio was growling a mixture of curses and promises under his breath as he drove into Ignis, and Prompto’s ears caught all of their names in the litany, along with a great many instances of “fuck” and “astrals.” Ignis, on the other hand, had his head tossed back as he rode Gladio’s cock, any words he might have said reduced to pleading sobs as he approached climax. Finally gathering enough wits about him to move more than his thrusting hips, Gladio reached between them and Ignis cried out as he wrapped his calloused fingers around his cock.

After that it was only a matter of moments before Ignis was cumming, Gladio following close behind. They rocked together through the orgasmic aftershocks, Ignis’s pleasured sobs quieting to the soft murmur of Gladio’s voice. Despite the harshness of their fucking, Gladio’s clean hand was gentle as he brought it up from Ignis’s hip to stroke soothingly through the smaller man’s hair.

For a short time there was a long, peaceful silence in the Regalia as the four companions caught their breath, only broken by wind and birdsong. Then Prompto piped up, voice lazy and sated. “So now that I’m part of Gladio’s harem, do I get a set of silk scarves or something?”

“For the last time, I do not have an astralsdamned harem!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> next time they're in lestallum gladio gives him a set of leather ass-chaps with a silk scarf as a belt
> 
> If ya’ll are wondering about safe sex practices… the boys are all fluid-bound and also magic medicine that can cure being a toad can certainly cure other far more nasty things.
> 
> I hope y'all liked this! The link to my tumblr can be found on my profile, I'd be glad to scream about the chocobros with anyone who will listen. XD
> 
> No promises, but I might write more in this verse. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
